


Bladders and Curses

by DenkiIsBestBoy



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bisexual Simon Snow, Bisexuality, Bladder Control, Cursed Simon Snow, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tricks, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Fic, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenkiIsBestBoy/pseuds/DenkiIsBestBoy
Summary: Tricked into thinking they found a way to get Simon's magic back, a fairy lays a curse upon Simon: he can't go to the bathroom without permission, and he can't voice his needs. Determined not to let his boyfriend face endless embarrassment, Baz gets well aquatinted with Simon's needs.Maybe a little too acquainted.





	1. The Curse

Baz finding out about the curse happens completely by accident. He’s settled on the couch with a book in one hand, and using the other to twirl Snow’s soft locks. Simon’s got his eyes on the TV, and a tight grip on Baz’s upper-thigh.

He shifts his hips around every now and again, and keeps peeking glances at the door to their shared apartment. His tail is restless and his wings are tensed, but he hasn’t spoken up about his uncomfortability so Baz leaves it alone.

He alternates between running a loving hand through Snow’s hair, and rubbing his back, hoping to ease whatever seems to be ailing him. Another forty minutes, and Snow still hasn’t spoken up.

Simon rolls onto his stomach, and shoves his hands underneath his body. He keeps his face firmly pressed against Baz’s thigh, seeking out and leaning back into the relaxing feel of Baz lightly running his finger-tips along the ticklish part of the back of Simon’s neck. 

Snow’s tensing and untensing, and all around squirming eventually get so distracting that Baz gives up on trying to read his book. He tucks the sticky-note he uses as a bookmark (with a small “I love you! - Simon” and a tiny smiley-face doodled on it) into the pages, and turns his full attention to his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Baz asks, when Simon looks up at him with a pitiful expression.

He opens his mouth, but quickly closes it in frustration when nothing comes out. Worry creasing his brow, Baz strokes his thumb along Simon’s jaw, and wonders if Snow is just having an off day.

He’s been doing much better since he began to see the therapist after everything that had happened, but the kind of things both of them have seen and been through don’t just suddenly go away. Simon has more good days than bad days, but sometimes this happens.

Baz reaches out to him, and Simon eagerly accepts the comfort, quickly sitting up to mold into his side and bury his face in Baz’s neck. Baz simply lets him, and settles in for a good old fashioned snuggling session.

He’s nodding off, nearly asleep, when Snow suddenly rips himself away from Baz, and flings himself onto their floor. Stunned, Baz watches, wide-eyed, as his boyfriend pees all over himself and their hardwood floor.

Snow whimpers pitifully, face buried in his hands, as a small hissing noise fills the air. It doesn’t even take a full second until his jean’s entire crotch area is dark, and it’s spilling out onto the floor. The puddle grows rapidly, reaching under the couch and not stopping until a full minute and a half has passed.

“Simon?” Baz asks, looking at him for answers.

Snow offers none, instead muttering, “Call Penny,” under his breath, before abruptly standing up.

It’s with a full body blush that he removes his jeans, and drops them in the puddle, presumably so he doesn’t track the liquid through their home as he gets cleaning supplies. Still a bit shell-shocked, Baz gets off of the couch and walks into their shared bedroom.

He retrieves his cell phone from the end table, and does as Simon suggested.

“Hello?” Penny says, answering on the third ring.

Not sure how to say it tactfully, Baz says, “Simon peed himself, but won’t tell me why. He told me to call you.”

Penny swears, and assures who Baz guesses is Micah that she’s fine.

“He didn’t tell you?” she asks, voice hushed. “Oh, maybe he can’t.”

“Can’t tell me what?” Baz asks, suddenly offended.

He thought he and Simon told each other everything.

“Do you remember that lead we followed yesterday, from that book at the back of the magic library?”

He does. Simon and Penny had seemed so sure it would lead them to a place that could give Simon his magic back. Baz hasn’t seen him look so crestfallen in a long time, and spent the rest of the night holding him.

“Yeah,” he says, after a long pause.

Penny sighs.   
“It lead us to a group of fairies. They placed a curse on him,” she explains.

“What?” Baz says. “Why? Actually, it doesn’t matter; they’ll curse you for looking at them wrong. What is it, exactly?”

Penny pauses, and Baz fears the worst.

“He can’t go to the bathroom,” she says, slowly, “unless someone gives him permission. He also can’t tell someone when he has to go.”

“How is he supposed to get permission if he can’t tell anyone?” Baz hisses, suddenly angry.

His poor, poor Simon. When was the last time he’d gone? Had Penny given him permission before they’d come home tomorrow? Even then, he’d have been holding for nearly twelve hours… His poor Simon, no wonder he’d been giving him such painful looks.

“I think that’s the point,” Penny admits, “This particular fairy seems to thrive on humiliation. Simon can’t even find peace with the permission, someone has to physically go with him to the bathroom. The permission can only be granted with a toilet near-by.”

Baz feels his heart squeeze. He doesn’t say it, because he doesn’t know if Penny knows, and he refuses to out his boyfriend like that, but Simon has always been painfully pee-shy. Some of Baz’s old tricks, back when he’d been forced to be friends Simon’s enemy instead of lover, had involved bathroom curses.

He’d once used a spell that let him control Simon’s bladder via glass jar, and he’d filled it to the brim suddenly multiple times a day, sometimes three times an hour because he’d been fascinated by the way Simon squirmed. He’d only ever stopped because Simon had broken down, begging him to leave their shared school issued dorm so he could use their shared bathroom in peace.

“Thank you for telling me,” Baz says, and Penny hums, noncommittally.

“Please, tell me if there’s something I can do to help,” she says, sincerely.

Baz smiles, always warmed by the way the two best friends care for each other, and says, “Of course.”

They both hang up after that, and Baz enters the hallway as soon as Simon leaves the bathroom. He’s showered, and his cheeks are red from a mix of the left-over embarrassment and the hot water. He looks downright miserable.

“I talked to Penny,” Baz says, quickly wrapping Simon up in his arms, “We’ll figure it out, Snow, I promise.”

Simon opts to not reply to his words, and instead says, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Baz says, squeezing his middle. “More than anything.”

Simon whimper, and Baz pulls back. His cheeks are impossibly redder.

“Did you not go completely before?” he asks, and when Simon doesn’t answer he says, “My poor Snow.”

He grabs his upper-arm, and pulls him to the bathroom. Simon lets him pull his pajama pants and boxers down, but he doesn’t look happy about it.

“Go ahead, my love,” Baz says, once he’s looking the other way.

It takes a while, like he knew it would. Simon may be better at peeing while Baz is up and about in their shared living space, but it’s not like they go around peeing in front of each other.

Eventually, though, Simon goes, and Baz is surprised the stream lasts as long as it does, considering how much Simon had to clean off of their living-room floor. Simon washes his hands when he’s done, and something about the running water seems to be the last straw.

Simon’s breath hitches, and Baz has him against his chest before the first of the tears fall.

“I’ve got you,” Baz murmurs, “We’ll figure this out, Snow, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Baz wakes up to a frantic shake of his shoulder. He opens his eyes and tenses his muscles so he doesn’t smack whoever it is like his instincts tell him to do. Simon comes into view with his lip between his teeth.    
“Snow?” Baz says, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. He yawns obnoxiously before continuing, “What’s wrong, my love?”

Simon makes a pitiful noise, and squeezes himself. Baz remembers all the drinks Simon had before bed, dehydrated after he tried not to drink anything so he could avoid the curse for as long as possible, and it slowly slides into place for Baz. 

“Oh! Right, sorry, you can go, Simon,” he says. 

Simon looks relieved for all of two seconds, moving to get out of bed, when he suddenly freezes. The look in his eyes when he meets Baz’s gaze is wild, panic blowing them open wide. 

It takes his sleep muddled mind a second to catch up but, once he does, Baz notices the growing wet spot on Simon’s pajama bottoms. 

“Oh, Crowley, Snow, not on the bed!” Baz scolds, and Simon ducks his head in shame. “Stop, Simon, stop!”

The stream stops immediately, and Simon whimpers again, this time in pain. Baz sits up and rubs at his face, as Simon wiggles in place. 

He looks absolutely pitiful, with the wet spot on his crotch and the tears dripping down his chin. Baz will swear up and down that he’s never been able to look at Simon without feeling like his heart is being ripped from his chest, but it’s never felt quite like this. 

They’ve been through a lot, he and Simon. They’ve been through so much that Baz was sure they’d never make it, or at least, not make it together. Not make it as a  _ thing;  _ a couple. 

None of that compares to now, to Simon looking caught between wanting to bolt and wanting Baz’s arms around him. (And, probably, Baz thinks, wanting to finish his piss.) 

Baz doesn’t know what to say to make it better, so he tries to act instead. He gets off of the bed and moves to Simon, where he pauses for a second to hook an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, and then he’s moving them both from the room. He takes Simon to the bathroom, and undresses him gently. He’s careful to not snap Simon’s PJ bottoms or his boxers against the tender skin of his abdomen. 

Simon’s bladder protrudes under his skin, and his stomach is soft with more liquids waiting to make its way down. His body has already processed enough of the water he’d chugged to make him desperate enough to wake Baz.

Which, Crolwey, he’d fallen asleep early tonight, hadn’t he? Exhausted from watching his love cry, Baz passed out way earlier than he normally did. How long did he sit and debate with himself over if waking Baz was worth it before finally doing it?

Long enough that leaving a stain on their bed and his Pajama bottoms wasn’t enough to keep him from squirming. He’s doing it now, with a knuckle between his teeth, and Baz has never thought himself to be crueler than when he had to tell Snow to stop. He hadn’t meant to make him suffer, but he couldn’t let him ruin the bed, either. 

“Come on, my love,” Baz calls softly, after undressing himself and starting the shower.

He pulls Simon into the shower and under the spray of water, and turns him towards the drain. 

“Go ahead, Simon,” Baz says, kissing behind his beloved’s ear. “You can go until you’re empty this time, I promise.”

Baz has barely finished his go ahead, before Simon is going full force. Baz feels him tighten his lower stomach, pushing down with his muscles to get it over with as soon as possible. 

Poor Simon shakes in his arms, from the embarrassment and the relief, and Baz has never felt so hopeless before in his life.

“This is so embarrassing,” Simon says, voice tight like he might cry, “I hate this.”

Baz shushes him, and rubs at his lower-stomach to make sure he’s actually empty. 

“It doesn’t have to be, my love,” Baz murmurs, kissing Simon’s cheek. His lips come away wet from the water, and from Simon’s tears. “It’s just me; I’ve seen and loved you through worse.”

That seems to be the wrong - or, maybe the right, he can’t be sure - thing to say, because Simon does cry, then. They’re great, heaving cries as Simon twists in his arms to bury his face in Baz’s neck. 

Baz rubs his back as he lets him cry it out, and squeezes him tight. Eventually, his cries turn into sniffles, but he doesn’t move from Baz’s embrace. 

“This one was entirely my fault,” Baz continues, and Simon looks up at him with watery eyes. “Penny told me you could only go with a toilet nearby, and I’d completely forgotten. I suppose she was wrong, though - it doesn’t matter if there’s a toilet or not, if you’re told to go, you’ll go.” 

Simon blushes with his whole body and ducks his head back into the crook of Baz’s neck and shoulder. He runs his fingers through Simon’s hair and kisses his forehead.

“I’m sorry, Snow. I’ll take better care next time.”

Simon shudders against him, clearly hating the idea of a next time, but nods miserably. Baz pulls away and gets them both clean. He dries himself off first, and then Simon. He knows Snow could do it on his own, but Baz has already messed up once tonight, so he tries to remedy if by taking care of his boyfriend for the rest of the time.

Remembering how full of liquids Simon’s stomach was before showering, he leads Simon to the toilet and lets him pull his Pajamas and boxers down before saying, “Go, Simon; go until you’re empty.” 

He doesn’t know if he actually has to say  _ ‘until you’re empty’ _ but he’s found that it’s best to be as specific as possible when it comes to fairy curses. Simon washes his hands and leans into Baz as they stumble back into the bedroom. Baz casts a cleaning spell under his breath, and they tumble back into bed. 

He pulls Simon closer to him, and murmurs, “When the rest of the water you drank hits your bladder, please don’t hesitate to wake me up if I’m still asleep. I know you hate feeling like a bother, but I hate seeing you suffer more, okay?”

Simon blushes again, but this time there’s a pleased, loved smile that accompanies it on his lips. 

“Okay,” he agrees, resting his forehead against Baz’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for an anon on Tumblr, who wanted Simon to have to go in the middle of the night. Remember, if you want this to be continued, you gotta send me scenarios you wanna see! 
> 
> I probably should've updated this yesterday, since it was actually when Wayward Son came out, but I was too busy devouring the book in one sitting lmao

**Author's Note:**

> @ the entire fandom, I am so sorry. People kept asking for Snowbaz omorashi on Tumblr, so I finally caved. 
> 
> That being said, I figured since a lot of people asked for Snowbaz omo, but had no prompts, I’d set up a premise and you guys can tell me what you want from it, as a like,, multi-chaptered thing. 
> 
> So, send along some situations/prompts you’d like to see in this & I’ll see what I can do!
> 
> Send your prompts [here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fictitious-omorashi) :)


End file.
